In known gaming machines, when an operation of a spin button is input after a player bets credits, symbols are scrolled and displayed on a display provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then symbols are automatically stopped in a plurality of blocks arranged in a matrix. When a predetermined number or more of symbols of a kind are stopped and displayed (rearranged) on an active line, a winning is achieved, and a payout is awarded. If such a winning is not achieved, the player loses the thus bet credits.
Now, there is a gaming machine in which active lines run from left to right (“left to right way”). For example, see the Specification of U.S. Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004/0053676 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,689. Such active lines running in the “left to right way” include active lines set in a display frame defined by blocks arranged in a matrix. Each active line is a combination of blocks made by selecting one block from the blocks in each column of the matrix.